deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Team (Inception)/Bio
A group of thieves, forgers, chemists, and various others of different backgrounds, 'The Team '''is a heist team gathered together by Dom Cobb to perform one single job under the payment of Japanese businessman Mr. Saito; implant the idea within the head of the heir Robert Fischer of an oil business empire to divide said empire. The Team uses a highly sedative drug to penetrate the mind of their target, but discover Fischer had been taking lessons in defending against them within his mind. The Team is shocked to discover that, unlike a normal extraction, they will go into Limbo if they die in the dream. Saito is mortally wounded by Fischer's projections of his mind, but the Team manages to get past the first level of his subconscious, as well as plant the idea that Robert should reconsider his father's will. In the second level, the Team recruits Fischer to work with them by convincing him that his godfather had him kidnapped and they are his subconscious projects to help him. Fischer accompanies them to the third level, where they nearly succeed. However, Mal, Cobb's dead wife sabotages the mission by kiling Fischer and sending him into Limbo. Dom and Ariadne penetrate Limbo, where they discover the truth behind Mal; She committed suicide when she believed that she was still in Limbo after being trapped there for what felt like fifty years with Cobb. Despite Mal's insistence, Cobb volunteers to trade himself for Fischer to look for Saito. All of the Team escape the dream except Cobb and Saito. The two men eventually meet each other in Limbo, where they both wake the other up. Cobb and Saito reawaken on the plane with the others, and Saito fufills his promise to clear Cobb's name of Mal's murder. The Team disbands after this, and Cobb appears to exit the extraction business altogether. Upon arriving in Los Angeles, Cobb successfully passes through U.S. customs to his waiting father-in-law, who reunites him with his children. Cobb attempts to determine if he is dreaming or awake by spinning a top, but ignores its outcome to instead happily greet his family. __TOC__ Battle vs. Counter Terrorist Unit (by Omnicube1) CTU dispatched six of its members to terminate a threat in a nearby city. The threat is a supposed terrorist group of six men and women attacking corporate executives. The Counter Terrorist Unit squad consists of Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian, Cole Ortiz, Renee Walker, Curtis Manning, and Bill Buchanan. As they pass through the streets they see a corporate building ahead set on fire and civilians running towards them. "Watch where you shoot, I don't want any innocent lives taken!" yells Jack. He points to a nearby truck with its back-door open. "Chloe get in the truck and set up, I want full surveillance over the city." "Got it, Jack." replies O'Brian. She pulls out her sidearm and sets it aside. She opens her bag, takes out her laptop, and accesses CTU's surveillance network. Suddenly, there is gunfire. "Down!" commands Bauer. "Cole, what do you say?" "Six hostiles heading our way. Possibly the people we're looking for; they're pretty well-dressed." answers Cole Ortiz. "That's them! Weapons free, weapons free!" yells Jack. Renee Walker sets up her Barrett M98 Bravo and looks for her first target. She fires. "Ahhh, f---!" screams Saito. His left arm was torn right off by the sheer power of the Barrett M98. "Sniper, hit the deck!" yells Cobb. "Arthur, I want that sniper found!" "Got it," answers Arthur. He gets his binoculars and spots Renee readying her rifle. "Find you," whispers the Point Man. He raises the ground underneath her and forms Penrose stairs to raise her out of her hiding spot. Cobb draws his Blaser R93 and takes Renee out. "Son of a bitch! Curtis see if she can be saved." yells Jack. "Damnit Chloe I want that surveillance up now!" "I'm trying!" screams Chloe in desperation. "She's down and out Jack," says Curtis Manning. "All right, Curtis and Bill lay down suppressing fire so me and Cole can take these son of a bitches out," commands Bauer. The two do as they say firing their Glock 17 and MP5A3 respectively. Saito, using his stump of an arm to support the MP5A3, fires. A aerial-surveillance drone flies above. "Drone!" warns Ariadne. "It must be their's," says Cobb. "Take it out!" Arthur raises his FN SCAR and fires in bursts at the drone. It does no damage. "You mustn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, darling." says Eames from behind. He raises his Milkor MGL and fires a grenade. It explodes taking out the drone. He turns and fires at the approaching CTU agents. Jack dives but Cole is too late. The grenade detonates and kills Cole instantly. Jack, in anger, stands up and runs toward The Team, firing his G36C. Eames is struck several times in the torso. He falls. Cobb drops his Blaser R93 and draws his Beretta Px4 Storm. He fires at Jack but misses his shots. The CTU agent returns fire but also misses. He runs out of ammunition for his G36C and swaps for his MP7A1. "Arthur and Saito, I want you two to flank these guys." commands Cobb amidst gunfire. "But my arm," whimpers Saito. "Just go, this is the only way we can win this." says Cobb. The two proceed around, firing their Vektor CP1 and Glock 17 respectively. Saito then tosses a M26 Hand Grenade. It explodes, sending shrapnel into Curtis' arm. Curtis ignores the pain and fires his Glock 17. He finishes off Saito who throws his CP1 into the air. Arthur catches it and fires both pistols at the same time, killing Curtis. Bill pops from cover and fires his Browning High-Power. Arthur is struck in the arm, causing him to drop his Glock. He empties the magazine to the CP1, drops it, and runs for Curtis' Glock. He picks it up and sends a bullet right into Bill's forehead. He then proceeds to search for Chloe. Cobb is in the midst of fighting Jack while Ariadne hides behind an abandoned car. "Ariadne, I need you to build something right now!" commands Cobb. "I can't!" yells Ariadne. "Then catch!" Cobb throws his Px4 Storm toward her and she catches it. "Join the fight!" She rises from cover and flinches as she fires each shot. Cobb runs toward Eames' lifeless body and picks up a SIG SG552. Yusuf arrives in a white van to pick up The Team. "What the f--- is going on here?" asks Yusuf, who takes out a Sawed-off Double Barrel shotgun near his seat. Jack fires his USP Compact at Yusuf, severely wounding him. The Chemist fires twice, emptying his shotgun but misses each shot. He draws his SIG Sauer P239 and fires it in desperation. However, he is quickly killed off by Jack. Cobb pops from cover and fires his SG552. Jack craftily dodges each shot and fires the last round in his USP. He kills Cobb immediately. Meanwhile, Arthur has found Chloe's laptop but not Chloe herself. She runs out of her cover, firing her Glock 19. She hits Arthur in the chest. He grabs the wound and feigns his death. As she approaches him, Arthur trips her and kills her with her own Glock. Jack moves forward, grimacing as he looks upon the lifeless bodies and empty cartridges. Ariadne appears in front of him with Cobb's Px4 Storm pointed right at his head. "Please, you do not have to do this," pleads Jack. She fires anyways, killing him. Arthur runs toward her and takes the weapon away from her. They look back and see the dead bodies of their comrades before them. The two embrace. "''F***" screams Jack. He wakes up with sweat dripping down his chest. Winner: The Team Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why The Team won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios